taonga_the_island_farmfandomcom-20200215-history
Island of the Earthly Rainbow
=Island of the Earthly Rainbow= (click here OR on the map to zoom in) Available: Level 22+ Supplies Needed: 70 Tasks: *Find the Lever and open the Massive Gates; *Find the seven Sarcophagi with Prisms, place the Prisms in the Pedestals of the Optical Lock; *Find another Lever and turn off the Traps in the labyrinth; *Defeat the Sundew guarding the labyrinth; *Find the key to the second set of gates (the Medallion of Seven Colors) and open the gates; *Find the central Seven-sided Prism and place it in the central socket of the Optical Lock. Characters: *Matt Hardy, fearless treasure hunter; *Yorick Jansson, doctor of astrophysics. Enemies: *Malignant Sundew (Strength – 56; Artifact – Harpoon); *Bloodthirsty Sundew (Strength – 80; Artifact – Harpoon). Island Treasures: *Golden Chests (20, contain 25 Energy, Diamonds and a chance to receive a Harpoon); *Gold Energy Chests (13, contain 100 Energy). Rewards: *Sand Dollars *Diamonds *Coins *Experience *Seven-Colored Lamp *Rainbow Unicorn Walkthrough Matt Hardy, the most fearless treasure hunter in the world, has come to our archipelago in search of a unique exhibition piece – the Rainbow Unicorn. Who but you, an experience islander who knows these parts far and wide, should accompany him on this exhilarating adventure! The path into the depths of the Island of the Earthly Rainbow is barred by Massive Gates. First, you must find a Lever to open the Gates. Past the gates, you will find the statue of the Rainbow Unicorn, bracketed in place, as well as an ancient mechanism: an Optical Lock surrounded by seven Pedestals with colored rays. Only once you’ve figured out the secret of the puzzling Lock will you be able to unlock the brackets holding the Rainbow Unicorn in place and take the statue with you. In the Sarcophagus next to the Optical Lock you will find a Prism which perfectly fits the sockets in the Pedestals. Place the Prism in any of the Pedestals to open the door marked with the same color crystal as the color of the Pedestal’s ray. You will also be rewarded with a Seven-Colored Lamp which will glow with the same color as the Pedestal. Search the Island areas behind the doors with colored crystals. Each of them has a Sarcophagus with a Prism with which you can open another door. The colors of the Pedestals into which you’ve placed a Prism will likewise be added to the available colors in your Seven-Colored Lamp. Place the Lamp on your Home Island and click on the Lamp to choose one of the available colors. The final Sarcophagus will hold the Medallion of Seven Colors – the key which opens the second set of gates, behind which a Bloodthirsty Sundew guards the central Seven-sided Prism. Defeat the Sundew and place the Seven-sided Prism in the central socket of the Optical Lock to dislodge the brackets holding the Rainbow Unicorn in place – it’s now yours to take! Click the Rainbow Unicorn to take it to your Home Island. You will find it under the Décor tab in your Storage. Place the statue on your Home Island and click on it to activate the Rainbow Wings on the Unicorn. Sundews The labyrinth on the Island of the Earthly Rainbow is full of dangers, including enemies barring your way to the Sarcophagi. Traps Sundews aren’t the only danger which you’ll come up against on the island. Your path in the labyrinth will be barred by four Traps as well. Traps can be deactivated with Levers that are hidden by fog (see the map above). Category:Island Category:Earthly rainbow